Trojak (Earth-616)
where he would befriend a native tribe. The boy's father was slain trying to stop an attack by a rival tribe of savages. The tribe endured, adopting the boy and naming him Trojak. They taught the boy how to survive in the jungle, and he became a legendary figure of almost god-like revere due to his uncanny ability to communicate with the local wild life. He befriended a tiger named Balu who would be his constant companion. Having grown into an adult, Trojak was told by the tribal leader that he would need to go out into the world and find his own life. Obeying, Trojak and Balu went out into the jungle seeking his own people. They came across a band of cruel explorers, among them the beautiful Edith Alton. When Trojak witnessed them abusing their guides, Trojak attacked them and left them to fend for themselves in the jungle after their guides would fled. Trojak stuck by these strange intruders into his realm to keep an eye on them and became amused by their aimless wandering as they got more and more lost. Eventually, Edith went off on her own and was attacked by a lion. Trojak would come to her aid and save her life, getting wounded in the process. Edith tended to his wounds and taught him how to speak English. Gaining Trojak's trust, he agreed to lead them to the next village. After succeeding in his task, Trojak became troubled before realizing that he directed them toward a tribe of savages. Trojak and Balu came to the rescue of Edith and her companions and sent the savages fleeing by calling an army of animals to stampede through their village. Afterward, Trojak led them back to civilization, saying goodbye to Edith -- although this would not be the last he would hear from her. Returning to the tribe that raised him, Trojak protected them from a massive prehistoric creature called the Devil Beast that still roamed the jungles by rallying a group of brave natives to help crush it to death with a massive tree trunk. Trojak was then told by his eagle friend Sator that Edith was captured by Nazis out at sea and taken back to Africa as a prisoner. Rushing to her rescue, Trojak was initially captured himself but broke free and rescued Edith from their clutches. Trojak then prepare his people for a counter attacker. However, upon learning her brother Jerry was among the Nazi soldiers, she convinced Trojak to cease planning an attack on the Nazi base. Soon, she and Trojak were recaptured and thrown in a cell with Jerry -- whom they would find out was really a spy for the Allied Forces. Jerry explained to them that he had rigged explosives around the camp before getting caught. Trojak called on his parrot friend Galu to instruct Balu how to push down the plunger and set off the explosives. Balu set off the explosives, freeing Trojak and his companions and slaying the Nazis. Soon after, Jerry became deathly ill, and after being examined by the local medicine man, Trojak and Edith were told that only the nectar from the Devil-Flower could cure him. The flower was the object of worship of the savage Gemba Tribe who would soon find out that Trojak sought to get the nectar. Unable to convince Edith to stay behind, Trojak led her through various perils unleashed upon them by the Gemba Tribe before successfully gathering the needed nectar and curing Jerry. Trojak's current activities are unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = Trojak is an expert survivalist, his skills honed from years of living in the jungles of Africa. He is adept at tree climbing and swinging on vines at peak human speeds. As an expert hunter and tracker, he can easily hide himself to the jungle. He is strong enough to battle a lion with his bare hands. Trojak is also able to communicate with animals, especially with his companion Balu the tiger. Trojak is fluent in English and various native dialects in the African jungles. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Punisher & Wolverine encountered the Mokele-Mbembe dinosaurs in the Congo. The Devil Beast could be from the 1940s era Mokele-Mbembe. * Trojak should not be confused with the similarly codenamed Tigerman who was active in India during the 1940's. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Trackers